I would die
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: ONESHOT The two met at the ravine everyday during lunch. They didn't talk about anything special...but today was different. FINISHED


This is totally random. The song is Greenday's_ Good Riddance (Time of Your Life). _The part at the bottom is a quote that I'm in love with but I'm not sure where it's from. Hope you like it, it's a one shot.

* * *

**I Would Die**

They sat at a picnic table at the Ravine, during lunch. It became their ritual ever since his second day back at Degrassi Community School. Most of the time they didn't talk. When they did, they avoided topics that would reveal their true feelings about life. Yet, somehow, today was different...

He left the school, lunch in hand. He walked the short walk to the table at the Ravine, waiting for her. A few minutes later, he saw her. She pushed away some branches from the bush she just walked through and walked to the table. To him. She had a lunch with her. She sat down with him.

They both slowly took out their own lunches. He had the same old peanut butter and jelly sandwich, bag of chips and a soda. She had fruit salad and a diet soda. He laughed at her as she began to pick at her salad.

"No wonder you're so skinny. There's like no fat in anything you are eating."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "So? I like to eat healthy."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. A gust of wind chilled both of their bodies. Their eyes slowly met.

She looked away, "I never thought life would have turned out this way."

He put his sandwich down, "No meaningful conversations. Remember?"

She sighed, "I'm tired of that. I need some sort of meaning in my life. I can't find it anywhere. So, why not with you?"

He looked up from his sandwich, meeting her brown eyes with his blue eyes, "Because I don't want to hurt you again."

She rolled her eyes, "You didn't hurt me before."

"Then what did I do?"

"You? Us. We both did it."

"Good point."

She smiled, "I know."

Then, it was silent again. They finished eating their lunch and both of them stood up.

She sighed, "I don't want to go back."

He nodded in agreement, "Me either."

A smile spread across her face, "Then let's just sit here."

He sat back down, "Fine by me."

The sat on opposite sides of the table. He was drumming his fingers on the table. She was just staring off into space.

"We need music," he said. He reached for his bag and pulled out a CD player and mini speakers. He turned it on and turned up the speakers so only they could hear.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

"Do you think, anything would come of our little lunch meetings?"

He got up, walked over to her and sat down next to her, "I don't know. What do you want to come of them?"

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. _

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

"I want you." She smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

He sighed and moved her hand and held it in his, "I'm not good enough for you Emma."

"How can you say that, Jay?"

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while _

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

"I don't know... I guess you're still green peace to me."

Emma laughed, "I'll always be green peace."

Jay smiled, "I know. I just think that us being together, would distract you even more from all the good you should be doing in your life..."

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. _

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Emma kissed him softly, "You are the good thing in my life. I don't care if you see it or not. Since our lunches started, I've been happy. I feel like I can live my life. My nightmares have stopped and in their place are dreams of what can be."

Jay stood up, "Come on, Emma. We had like a silent agreement."

Emma jumped up, "Stop doing this!"

Jay looked at her, "Doing what?"

"Running hot and cold on me. Pick a god damned feeling and go with it. Don't tease me into thinking you like me the same way I like you!"

Jay stood there for a minute, and then grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, not letting go.

They pulled away minutes later...They stood in silence for a minute...

"Do you like me?" Emma asked, holding Jay's hand.

Jay shook his head no.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Jay shook his head no.

A few tears slid from Emma's eyes, "Would you cry if I walked away?"

Jay shook his head no.

Emma began to walk away but was stopped by Jay grabbing her wrist.

"I don't like you, Emma. I love you. You are more than pretty, you are beautiful. And if you walked away, I wouldn't cry, I would die."


End file.
